Homunculus Hybrid
by Xanthe Wingblade
Summary: MPREG and YAOI! Will Ryou's life be sacrificed because of his unborn child's power? Gemshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Homunculus Hybrid**

**A Gemshipping story. Warning: MPREG! Don't read if you hate Mpreg. Thanks. TK Bakura will be named "Keffie" – a nickname token from "Akefia." Just to make things easier. This is my first time writing in a long time so sorry for any really redundant sentences.. **

It's been five months since that night. Ryou had a feeling that something wasn't right and that something was going to happen over the next few months. He was unglued about what will happen because he didn't know if it was death, a new job, moving to a new place, and ongoing reasons. There was only one thing he never thought about….

Ryou was starting to feel sick every morning since the second week of July started. Moments after he woke up, he would race to the toilet to regurgitate his digested food from the day before. Keffie noticed that his partner was throwing up every morning and that he had a stomach virus. He had to stop going to his carpentry job because the throwing up became so bad that Ryou would have a wan skin tone despite already being pale.

Keffie laid Ryou in bed and lays next to him asking "What's going on, my dear?"

"I don't know…. I really don't…" Ryou replied quietly.

"You should go see a doctor because this is getting really bad…"

Ryou nodded and said nuzzling the other's chest "Maybe we can try to see if we can go today."

Keffie called the doctor to see if Ryou can get an appointment to get him checked him out. The earliest they can see them is at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Fortunately, it was already 1 o'clock so they would only have to wait two hours.

The time went by faster than Ryou can say the word "sick" – Keffie drove Ryou to the clinic and he was a little nervous because he didn't want this sickness to be anything life threatening. The doctor was already ready by the time they signed into the office. Good thing for Ryou, he wouldn't have to wait in a rough chair waiting for his name to be called. Lying in the bed of the checkup room, his heart was starting to pump faster and his hands starting to feel moist. He was more nervous than his partner was. He was paranoid of so many ridiculous things that could be happening in his body at the moment.

Moments went by as the doctor tested his blood and checked his body for what might be causing the puking every morning. The male doctor said "Your results should be in tomorrow. I'll give you a call."

Ryou nodded and smiled at him "Okay, thank you." He laid a hand on his belly while he walked out with Keffie. Even with his hand on his belly, he still couldn't find a clue to what was going on. His partner was surely worried on the inside but didn't show how he felt because he wants to be strong for his other.

The aghast couple went home to try to relax and just comfort each other with each other's grips and words. That was the only solution for the moment…

Ryou gets a call the next morning that tells him the results. Ryou hearts stops for a brief moment. The results were really shocking! They were so shocking that the impossible became possible! He yelled out "KEFFIE! COME HERE!" Keffie rushed downstairs to him as fast as a cheetah. "What is it?!"

The smaller other looked down at the floor and says very quietly "I'm pregnant…."

Keffie blinks multiple times in shock "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant…."

"H-how can this be?! G-guys can't get pregnant! There must be a mistake!"

"Keffie… I doubt it's a mistake… This is the reason why I'm throwing up every morning." Ryou walks up to his lover and hugs him tightly. "Please don't let go…"

As shocked as Keffie was, he hugged his partner tightly, not letting go. He loves Ryou no matter what. So he'll do his best to support him and their unborn child.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! Hope you guys like it so far! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Continuing with the info that Ryou knows, he informed Keffie that was two months pregnant. Both of them couldn't believe that this could be happening. On a side note, Ryou knew that this was the thing he felt uneasy about months ago. He just didn't expect it to be pregnancy. He never knew that he had a uterus inside him. Maybe he had it his whole life and never knew about it until today.

Ryou explained how he felt in the past few months and how he feels about this pregnancy.

"I'm scared Keffie. There are so many things that can go wrong… What if I have a miscarriage?! What if it's born with a missing arm?! Some are born like that!" Ryou rambled while he was hyperventilating.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. That probably won't happen as long as you take care of yourself. From what I know, those kinds of defects are rare. But there is one thing I'm concerned about…"

"What is it?"

"Will it be born with demonic powers or angelic powers?"

"I don't know, sweetie… There's no sign of any kind of power right now. So I guess we should just not think about it…"

"If you say so…" Keffie holds his lover closely and kissed him deeply and Ryou kissed him with all his heart forgetting about the situation, wanting to enjoy intimacy with his King.

Keffie has been having nightmares about Ryou and his baby continuously over the months. Most of them were brutal and ended lethally. Ryou died in some. The baby died in some. The nightmares became so terrible that Keffie skipped meals and stayed up all night to eschew nightmares. Apprehension and weakness were the only things he could feel, it just seemed that he stopped being excited about being a father.

Good thing Ryou was doing okay with his pregnancy. He gained lots of weight like he was supposed to; he wasn't too scared or nervous about anything most of the time. Not even the unborn child's possible powers. He didn't like the baby treating his belly like a piñata from its powerful kicks and punches because some of them made him yelp. There were days were his mood swings got really chaotic. Screaming at the walls, crying over car insurance commercials, and tightly hugging chip bags. His swollen belly makes him feel fat and cries every time he thinks about it. Ryou is usually skinnier than other boys his age so being pregnant made him think he was the fattest person ever. He missed being almost to look down at his toes as well. Near the end of his second trimester, he grew curious of how healthy his child will be when it's born. If it has demonic powers, he doesn't want it to be so strong that it overwhelms and kills itself. If it has angelic powers, he doesn't want it to have to go to Heaven and take a time consuming mission to the point where it may never return. Ryou had to do that in the past and he surprisingly came back. He didn't even know what his true mission was even after coming back to Earth. Unlike Keffie, his nightmares weren't bad enough to make him avoid sleeping. However, he also had nightmares about dying after childbirth and Keffie raising a child alone. That was the thing he feared most.

Since Ryou was worried about his sleepless lover, he did everything he could to tell him everything will be okay. Keffie was finally convinced and started to sleep and eat again. He was convinced that nothing would go wrong during childbirth even though he still felt uneasiness deep within him. Rubbing his pregnant partner's was the thing that calmed him down the most. He loved the roundness and the softness of Ryou's skin. The movements of his unborn child brought him to tears at times. Even though Ryou that his belly made him look ugly, Keffie still though that Ryou is the most beautiful person he's ever seen despite him having a swollen belly.

~Keffie's POV during his Dream~

A being that looks like a human is floating in front of me. I can't see their face or their body because is blurred. So I can't tell if it's a male or female. But it looks like it has pointy horns attached to its head and minimized angel wings. I've never seen a being like this before. I've only seen demons with pointy horns and demonic wings, and angels with angel wings and sometimes a halo over the head. I don't understand this…. What could this mean?

~The being comes towards him and softly places its being on his cheek and smiles.~

Is this an angel? I can't be because it has demon horns!

~The being talks to him inaudibly but Keffie can understand what it's saying. It more or less tells him not to worry about anything because it's being watching everything since the day Ryou found out he was pregnant.~

Thank you… I wanna know who you are though!

~The being floats back in vanishes into a clear fog before Keffie can touch it. The dream ends.~

The day has finally come.

It was Valentine's Day and there was a huge storm being forecast on the weather channel. It said that it was supposed to snow about 6 to 10 inches. A bad day for a huge snow storm because it was the "day of sex." By noon, it already started to snow about an inch. People are probably trying to go to the store to get candy and teddy bears for their lovers. Ryou, on the other hand, was feeling weaker than he normally does. Pains in his abdominal region are starting to increase in strength and intensity. He moaned and groaned as the pain got worse. His big belly was clutched since the pain started. At first he was oblivious to what the pain was and then he realized what it could be. Keffie was in the same room as Ryou was the whole time and didn't notice anything wrong.

Then Ryou finally announced "Keffie, I think the baby's coming…"

"Right now? There's supposed to be a storm coming. Can you hold it in for another day?"

"You can't hold a baby in like that. If it's coming, then it's coming! Hurry up and take me to the hospital!" he exclaimed.

The other sighed for a second and shook his head to get his head out of another world. He knows his baby is coming because his partner is in pain.

Keffie helps Ryou stand up and has him lay his arm around his neck so they can get to the car and drive to the hospital. He rushes to get their bags and drives to the hospital as soon as they were in the car. The words were slippery so Keffie couldn't drive too fast and there was a lot of traffic on the streets. Looks like this will take a while…

They are at a stoplight and not even close to the light itself. So many loud, beeping horns are going off that Ryou has a breakdown. He screams and starts to cry from the agonizing contractions. Keffie couldn't take anymore seconds of this and calls 9-1-1 for help. The ambulance came within a few minutes and strolls Ryou on the gurney into the vehicle. But before Ryou leaves, Keffie tells him he loves him and he'll get to the hospital as fast as he can. He is really hurt because Ryou might have to give birth alone. He doesn't want anything bad to go wrong during childbirth.

~At the Hospital~

Ryou is crying, panting and nearly screaming from the pain. He wants Keffie to be there for him but he knows he can't due to the slow traffic. The nurses do everything they can to calm him down a little bit. The female doctor takes him into an emergency room immediately to see how the baby is doing. Unfortunately, it isn't doing so well. Its heart rate is dropping and it looks like it might be close to dying. Ryou really didn't want this to happen and starts to cry again.

"Have no fear. We're going to do an emergency C-section right now." The female doctor informs the pregnant teen. She and her team of operators take him in to an operating room and start as soon as they're done sanitizing vital body parts.

Moments later, the doctor unties the cord around the baby's neck and clears its throat out – then it starts to cry. It exposed a healthy cry throughout the room and Ryou is glad.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaims.

"A little boy, eh? I'm glad…" Ryou says weakly, slowly closes his eyes and passes out.

He lost a lot of blood due to the surgery. This isn't the time to celebrate.

The team of operators quickly do everything they need to make sure Ryou isn't dead. About an hour later, Ryou wakes up in a recovery room with Keffie sitting next to him. He blinks and spazzes looking for his baby boy. "Where's the baby?!"

"They're checking him to make sure he's okay." Keffie said calmly.

Ryou laid back on the bed and smiled "We have a son now…"

"We sure do. I'm glad you're alright. Now it's his turn to return. But we need a name for him."

"I was thinking of a name that's Egyptian but I can't think of one. Maybe you should pick one since you know more about that kind of stuff than I do." He giggled.

Keffie was thinking aloud he thought of something"Hmm… that actually doesn't sound bad. I like Horus."

"Horus?"

"Mhm. He was the God of the Sky."

"Horus Bakura… I like it, sweetie!" Ryou giggled and smiled.

The couple smiled at each other and enjoyed each other's company until their newborn son came to the recovery room.

END OF CHAPTER 2!


End file.
